Blindness
by minicpst
Summary: Astrid suddenly goes blind after a training mission.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't every day everything went right. The twins weren't bickering with one another, Snotlout was listening to Hiccup's instructions, and Fishlegs wasn't boring them with the minute details of every dragon everyone had every discovered. Hiccup looked around as they flew with the setting sun at their backs and felt completely content. Toothless must have picked up on his mood and let out a satisfied sound of his own. The day's training had consisted of falling off of their dragons and catching other riders. The risk of that happening was high enough that Hiccup felt they needed to make sure none of them panicked if and when it did happen. And sure enough, after several hours of dropping and catching they were all far more comfortable with free falls, and trusting that even Snotlout and Hookfang or the twins would catch them if necessary.

Just as Hiccup gave a sigh of happiness he caught sight of Stormfly wriggling and jerking to his left. She seemed to be bothered by something, though what it was Hiccup had no idea. Astrid was holding on, trying to calm her dragon. For a brief instance Hiccup was able to see Astrid's face. She looked panicked, a look she didn't carry often, especially after today's exercise.

"Team, let's head back! I'm not sure what's going on, but Stormfly doesn't seem to be well, so let's get back to Berk, just in case," shouted Hiccup to the rest of the teens. Astrid shot him a glance of relief, and immediately aimed Stormfly back to Berk. Stormfly jerked and twitched, but did the best she could. Hiccup hung nearby, just in case. He kept an eye on the pair as they traveled. Stormfly's movements were getting slowly worse. Astrid seemed ok, though Hiccup thought the wind must be bothering her as she kept rubbing her arm across her eyes.

As the first trees of Berk passed far under them, though, Hiccup's perfect day came to a sudden end. Stormfly jerked horribly, Astrid screamed and clapped her hands to her eyes as she tumbled to the side, right off of her saddle.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, as he and Toothless dove to intercept. Above him, Fishlegs and Meatlug were herding the spasming Stormfly safely to the ground. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were too far away to help with anything.

Hiccup focused on Astrid, "C'mon bud, faster! We have to get to her!" Toothless went even faster, wings tucked to his sides, Hiccup tucking as well.

Astrid was still screaming as she fell, her hands still encasing her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Toothless steered himself underneath her and Hiccup was able to reach his arms out and catch Astrid. When her body hit his arms her screams stopped, but she didn't move her hands away from her eyes. In fact, she seemed to have caught whatever was affecting Stormfly. She twitched and writhed, whimpering as Hiccup held her.

"Shhhh, Astrid, I've got you. You're ok. Toothless," he directed to his dragon, "let's get Astrid down fast but gently." Hiccup shifted his arms so one was behind Astrid's back holding her up and to his chest, and one went over her waist and gripped the saddle for landing. Toothless complied and as soon as his feet touched the ground Hiccup sat Astrid in the saddle and slid his prosthetic out of the stirrup and tossed his legs over the side, sliding off of Toothless's back, holding Astrid upright as he did so. He reached back up around Astrid's waist with both hands and helped guide her down to the ground, one arm behind her back as she shook and trembled. Around them, Fishlegs and Meatlug had been successful in getting Stormfly down, and the twins and Snotlout landed and dismounted.

"Astrid? Astrid, can you hear me?" Hiccup found a log and guided Astrid down to it, keeping a hand on her shoulder in the hopes that it would steady her. He'd never seen Astrid like this. She'd fallen from Stormfly before today, and today she'd done it a dozen times more. She came up fighting every time. But to be sitting trembling on a log with her eyes screwed shut whimpering, it wasn't like Astrid.

"Snotlout, I need you to go as fast as you can with Hookfang and get Gothi. This is important, just go and get back here as fast as you can." It was a testament to Snotlout that instead of argue or make a snide comment, he and Hookfang simply took off and shot toward the village in search of the elder.

Fishlegs came and stood by Hiccup. "Um, Hiccup. I don't mean to interrupt, but Stormfly is really sick. I don't know what it is, but she's still pretty aggravated over here. It's almost like she's got a really bad itch everywhere, but I've never heard of a dragon having a rash or anything."

Hiccup glanced toward the Deadly Nadder, who did seem to be doing the dragon equivalent of dancing with ants in her pants. He could feel Astrid quivering under his hand. Something had gotten to both of them, and he had no idea what to do.

"Fishlegs, go and get Gobber. Bring him here. I don't know if Stormfly got Astrid sick, or if Astrid did something to Stormfly, but they're both affected." He heard Fishlegs remount Meatlug behind him and give her instructions to get Gobber, then he was left with Tuffnut and Ruffnut and their dragon Barf and Belch.

Turning back to Astrid he could see that she wasn't getting better. In fact, she seemed to be getting worse. He knelt down next to her, his leg scraping as he lowered himself onto it. He grabbed both shoulders now and tried to look in her face. "Astrid, can you hear me?" She didn't respond, just continued to moan and twitch behind her hands. "Astrid, this is important. Please, look at me."

Instead she suddenly slumped back. Hiccup yelped and got his arms around her and gently lowered her off of the log and flat onto the ground. The twins were nearby, unsure of how to help.

"Uhh, Hiccup, she doesn't look so good."

Hiccup let out an exacerbated sigh. That was the understatement of the century. "No, Tuffnut, she doesn't. Look, go keep an eye on Stormfly for me, will you? Both of you? I don't want her wandering off or collapsing or something."

The two of them meandered over to the sick dragon while Hiccup continued to try to help Astrid. Now that her arms had fallen away from her face he could see how red and irritated the skin around her eyes was. He turned her hands palms up and saw that they too were red, nearly blistered looking. Just then he heard a yelp. He turned quickly to see Tuffnut bouncing up and down, holding his hand between his legs and crying out.

"Oh, the pain! Ow ow ow owowowowow." Ruffnut stood and gaped at her brother, seeming to be torn between laughter and concern. Absentmindedly she put her hand up to Stormfly to keep her from reacting to Tuffnut, but she immediately pulled her own hand away.

"Agh, Hiccup! There's something ON HER. Oh, my beautiful hand!"

"Ruffnut, stay near Stormfly, but don't touch her. Keep an eye on Tuffnut. Bud, can you also help keep an eye on Stormfly?" Hiccup turned toward the Night Fury as he spoke. "Don't touch her, but make sure she doesn't wander."

Toothless warbled an acknowledgement and went over to his dragon friend, near the twins who were slowly recovering from whatever it was that had happened. Hiccup turned his attention back to Astrid. She hadn't moved or made a sound in several minutes. Hiccup had seen her take a beating before. Nothing kept her down for long. A few minutes, tops. But here she was, still and quiet.

"Come on, Astrid," Hiccup said, giving her shoulder a little shake. "Wake up. You've got to tell me what's going on with you two."

But Astrid didn't wake. She didn't stir. She laid there with her yellow hair and red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup could hear Fishlegs and Snotlout each returning behind him, but he didn't turn. He hadn't let his eyes leave Astrid's face in the time it had taken the others to reach the village and come back. He could hear Toothless calming Stormfly, and the twins had quieted. With nothing else to do to help, he had just stayed by Astrid's side looking for any sign of life. She breathed, but she didn't move or make a sound.

At a hand on his shoulder Hiccup glanced up. Gothi the elder stood near him. He scooted back so she could get closer to Astrid. He looked back and saw Gobber approaching Stormfly. Relief surged through him knowing that both of the best medical experts on Berk were here with them.

"Gothi, do you know what's wrong with her? She hasn't woken in about a half hour, and her hands and eyes are all red. The twins touched Stormfly as well and they both got burned or something on their hands."

Gothi didn't answer, of course, but she set to work examining Astrid, taking care to not touch the reddened skin. Hiccup stepped back and looked at his own hands. He had touched Astrid's, but nothing had happened to him. And the twins seemed to be ok now.

Hiccup left Astrid in Gothi's care and walked over to Gobber. His fellow amputee was using his hooked arm to examine Stormfly's spikes and skin.

"Aye, Hiccup, she's got something going on. For some reason she started to leak her poison through her skin and up by Astrid, not just on her tail spikes. The twins got a handful when they touched her, but luckily my metal arm will protect me. Astrid, though, she was sitting right in the middle of it. I think that's why she's so bad off, and the twins just had a few minutes' annoyance."

"She was rubbing her eyes before she fell off," exclaimed Hiccup. "It must have been irritating her, but she didn't realize what it was. What does this mean for her? Can you help Stormfly?" 

"Ach, I can. She's already not leaking. A run through a wash should calm her down the rest of the way. She's pretty immune to her own poison, except when it gets where it shouldn't. I have no idea what made her do it, but at least she's calming down now and we can get it off of her. I've got my iron britches on, and my hooked arm, so I'll fly her around and find a waterfall for her. You do realize this means I'm going to get my bath early this year, don't you?" At that he mounted up and flew off, muttering the whole time.

Hiccup rushed back to Astrid's side. "Gothi," he said, "Gobber said that Stormfly was leaking her poison, and that Astrid must have been breathing it sitting on top of her. Will she be ok?"

Gothi looked at him and closed her eyes for a brief but meaningful moment. Fishlegs was behind Hiccup, watching the interaction. 

"Uhh, Hiccup, I think she means that Astrid won't be able to see." His voice trembled and went up several pitches. Gothi nodded her confirmation.

"Won't be able to see? But for how long?" Hiccup cried out. "Forever? For today? Gothi, can't you help her?"

Gothi nodded, but then gestured to the sky and the horizon.

"She says she can, Hiccup, but not until tomorrow, after the sun has gone down," Fishlegs translated once again.

Gothi climbed onto Meatlug and waited for Fishlegs to get on in front of her. The twins climbed aboard Barf and Belch. Snotlout had remained with Hookfang after he had brought Gothi. Toothless came over by Astrid and knelt down low so Hiccup could lift Astrid into the saddle. He sat in front of her, her body resting against his back and her arms draped over his shoulders. With one hand he held onto the saddle, and with the other he grasped both of her wrists. Leaning forward so she felt more secure behind him, he hooked his leg into the stirrup and opened Toothless's tail fin so they could rise into the sky once more.

He turned his head a bit, and even though she was unconscious and couldn't hear him he couldn't help but reassure her. "Astrid, I'm here. We're going to help you. You're going to be all right." He turned to Toothless. "Ok, bud. Nice and gentle. Let's get Astrid home."


	3. Chapter 3

They touched down a few steps from Astrid's house, Stoick and what seemed like most of the town waiting for them. Of course they would have heard the two riders shouting for Gobber and Gothi, which couldn't have meant anything good.

Toothless walked up to Stoick, standing outside Astrid's house.

"Dad, I don't know what happened. Gobber said Stormfly started leaking her tail spike poison all over her skin, and Astrid breathed it in and rubbed it in her eyes. She hasn't woken up for nearly an hour now, and Gothi says she won't be able to see when she does." He managed to keep the panic from his voice, but it was a close thing.

Stoick, proving once again why he was chief, simply nodded. "Let's get her inside." He gently removed Astrid from behind Hiccup and lowered her from Toothless's back and into his own arms. He carried her into her home, and into her bed.

"Bud, you stay here. I'm going to see if she's ok. Everyone else," he raised his voice, "Go home!" With that he ran into Astrid's home.

When he got inside his father was laying Astrid on her bed. She was still, but her hands seemed to be less irritated than they had in the woods where she had fallen. Her eyes, though, were still surrounded by red skin.

Taking his cue from Gobber's instructions, he filled a bowl with water and grabbed a rag. "Dad, Gobber said that the poison came out through Stormfly's skin. He was taking Stormfly to be washed off. Let's hope doing the same to her hands and face helps clear up the irritation."

While he spoke he ever so gently wiped Astrid's hands, and her face. For good measure he wiped his own hands even though they hadn't bothered him at all. Very quickly her skin returned to a more natural color, though it looked pink. As if it had quickly healed, but wasn't perfect.

When he was done wiping her skin clear, he just gently kept wiping her face, hoping the feeling of the cool rag on her skin would help her stir. He thought it was his imagination, but he could have sworn her saw her head turn toward his hand. After several minutes, though, he was positive.

"Dad, she's coming around." His father came closer to be near her. "Astrid, can you hear me this time? Please, open your eyes."

This time Astrid tried to obey. "Hiccup? Where am I? What happened?"

"You fell from Stormfly. I caught you, but you've been asleep now for over an hour. Can you please open your eyes. It's important. Please look at me."

As if waking after days of sleep, Astrid managed to pry her eyelids open. She blinked several times quickly, but then her eyes stayed open. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief as she was able to wake and comply, but the concern returned quickly when he saw how red her normally clear blue eyes were. They also didn't focus on him. Or on anything else in the room for that matter.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, I can't open my eyes. What's wrong with my eyes?!" Her hands started to go toward her face, but Hiccup grabbed them and held them down.

"Astrid, your eyes are open. It's ok. Gothi said..." He paused, not sure how to tell the shield maiden the news. "Gothi said you wouldn't be able to see. But don't worry!" he added quickly. "She'll be able to help you. Tomorrow, after the sun goes down."

"Hiccup, what happened? Oh gods, my eyes!"

Stoick came around to Astrid's side at this point and placed a large hand on her shoulder. Astrid jumped, not having been able to see the chief come near her, and not knowing anyone else was in the room.

"Sorry, lass. I didn't mean to frighten you. Gobber has taken Stormfly to get cleaned up. For some reason she started leaking her poison. You were sitting right in the middle of it for the flight back, rubbing it into your eyes."

Hiccup nodded as his dad told Astrid what had happened, but then he interjected with what he had seen himself.

"The poison made you all twitchy, and you fell off of Stormfly. Your hands and your face were burned by the poison, and I guess your eyes as well. Gothi said she can help you tomorrow. I guess she just needs some time to prepare your medicine. It'll be ok, Astrid, I promise."

"How can you promise me that, Hiccup? Please, just don't leave me alone. I'm scared."

Hiccup grabbed her now pink hand when she said that. He had never heard her be scared before. Fearless Astrid Hofferson was exactly that. Fearless.

"I won't leave you, Astrid. I'll stay right here as long as you need me."

On hearing that, Stoick helped pull a chair up so Hiccup could sit more comfortably next to Astrid's bedside.

"Astrid, Hiccup, I'm going to go check on Gobber and Gothi. I'll have someone send some food around. When the sun comes up I'll send Fishlegs in so you can get some rest, ok Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded, then remembered Astrid couldn't see him nod. "That's fine, Dad. Thanks." He smiled appreciatively at his father. He heard his father leave as he turned his attention back to Astrid. Toothless made his way over, having grown tired of waiting outside.

"Astrid, why don't you sleep. I'll be here until the sun comes up."

Astrid nodded, comforted by the fact that Hiccup was there, holding her hand. In a few minutes, she was back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Come morning Astrid was still asleep, and Hiccup had been nodding off through the night. As much as he wanted to stay by Astrid's side, he was pleased when the sun started to rise and he heard Fishlegs enter Astrid's house. Hiccup needed to check on how everything was going for himself, and sleep for a couple of hours in his own bed. Toothless had curled up on the floor, but Astrid's chair had just not been comfortable enough for Hiccup.

Fishlegs walked over next to the chair. "How's she doing?" he whispered.

"She's sleeping, and has been all night. But Gothi was right. She can't see anything. She doesn't want to be alone, but she knows you're coming. Hold her hand and stay near her. Reassure her she's not alone. I'm going to go check on the others, then take a nap. Come get me if she needs me." With Fishlegs' nod he motioned to Toothless and the two of them walked out of Astrid's house.

"First stop, Bud, is Gobber." They walked over to the blacksmith where they knew Gobber would be. As expected, he was already in his shop.

"Gobber, how's Stormfly?" 

"She's right as rain, as I thought! I don't know what caused the poison to seep out of her, but as soon as I rinsed her off she was back to her normal spry self. How's Astrid doing?"

"Not so well. She's not burned anymore, but she's blind. Gothi said she'd be able to help. I'm going to go see how she's doing with whatever it is she's doing to help. I'll catch up with you later. Thanks, though. I really appreciate the help."

"Any time, Hiccup. Get some rest yourself! Your eyes are as red as Astrid's skin was!"

Toothless nudged Hiccup up onto his back so they could make the short flight up to Gothi's high house. It was clear Toothless was as tired as Hiccup and wanted to get back to his own bed as well for a few hours kip. But he knew that Hiccup wouldn't go until everything was sorted first and there was nothing more to do but wait. So he helped hurry along the process.

When they arrived at Gothi's and found their way through the litter of Terrible Terrors outside Hiccup knocked and was immediately shown into Gothi's house. He was assaulted by a smell so thick it might have been physically in the room with them. "Oh gods, Gothi, what has happened in here?"

She didn't speak, but instead pointed with her stick to the stove where a solution was very slowly boiling. Hiccup's eyes began to water, and even Toothless whined standing in the entryway. When Hiccup's eyes cleared he could see rags next to the pot and some of the herbs Gothi had used. 

"Is that the medicine for Astrid?" Gothi nodded and walked over to the rags and pot. She picked up a rag, mimed dipping it into the pot, and then covering her eyes with it.

"Oh thank gods, Gothi! I thought Astrid was going to have to DRINK it. Oh, this is much better. Whew. When will it be ready?"

Gothi pointed to a spot about 10 degrees above the horizon.

"Dusk then?"

She nodded again.

"And this will just work, Astrid will be able to see again?"

Another nod.

"Will it work quickly?"

To answer this the elder swung her stick low and ended with it pointing about 10 degrees over the other horizon.

"Ah, so by tomorrow morning."

That earned Hiccup his third nod in two minutes.

Relieved that Astrid would be ok he thanked Gothi and flew back down with Toothless to the village.

"I know you're tired, bud, but let's check on the twins first, then go to bed. I want to make sure their hands are ok."

The twins were just leaving their house and Hiccup could see them from high up on Toothless's back. They were bickering over something or another, and Hiccup watched as they pushed one another, with whatever the argument was ending in blows very quickly.

"I guess their hands are fine. Let's head home, bud. I'm beat, and you could use a nap as well." Toothless answered with a happy purr and swooped right into the window above Hiccup's bed, depositing his rider directly onto the piece of furniture and immediately firing up his own bed before curling up.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later both rider and dragon awoke. Hiccup woke with a start, eager to get back to Astrid. He had no idea how long Fishlegs had been with her, but he was probably ready to be relieved. Hiccup quickly went down the stairs, swallowing a bowl of cold stew that had been left for him at some point, and rushing out the door. He and Toothless went to Astrid's house, and along the way Hiccup glanced up. The sun was about 35 degrees north of the horizon. So not too much longer until Gothi's potion would be ready.

When he got to Astrid's house he knocked and opened the door. "Astrid, it's Hiccup and Toothless. Can we come in?" He got no response right away, which worried him. But as they went further into the house he saw that Astrid was asleep again. His father sat in the uncomfortable chair now, chin on his chest and one hand near Astrid's sleeping form.

"Dad, are you awake?"

His father lifted his head and nodded. "Just thinking, son. Astrid was telling me about your exercise yesterday. Intentionally falling off of your dragons and catching one another."

Hiccup nervously scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, I can explain that, Dad. See, we've all accidentally fallen off, and I thought it made sense to get used to it, to be ok with it, and to know what to do when we see another rider falling. Now we all know how the dragons feel when they catch us, and how fast each of us can get to another."

His father nodded. "I was very angry when Astrid told me. It seemed quite … reckless. But after she fell asleep again I had time to think. And I think it makes sense. The only way to overcome a fear is to know it, acknowledge it, and push through it. You've done a wonderful job with these dragons, and with these kids, son. I'm very proud of you."

With that he got up from the chair and stood next to Hiccup. He clapped his hand to Hiccup's shoulder.

"You can sit with her now. I don't know if she'll wake before Gothi comes, but she'll be relieved you're here, either way. She kept asking after you and Toothless all day. I'll take Stormfly up myself to Gothi's so she can be here as quickly as possible when she's ready."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate that. Well, all of it."

Hiccup settled himself onto the uncomfortable and listened to his father leave. Toothless circled nearly and sat down, seeming to resign to the fact that there would be no flying today. Hiccup picked up Astrid's hand again and felt her skin with his. It felt smooth and normal. Her face looked like it should. He was pleased to see that. And she seemed to be sleeping far more comfortably now than the last time he had seen her sleeping just a few hours ago.

After the sun had dipped to nearly the time mentioned by the elder, Astrid stirred. "Hello?" she said. "Who is there? Is anyone there?" Her voice inferred the slight panic that she was trying to bravely hide as she thought for a moment that she might be alone.

"Astrid, it's Hiccup. I'm here with you. I'm right next to you." He picked up her hand again to show he was close by.

"Oh good, I'm glad it's you Hiccup. Umm, I have a problem. I didn't want to ask Fishlegs or your dad, but I hope you can help me. Or better yet, Toothless."

"Sure, Astrid, anything. How can we help?"

"It's actually really embarrassing. But I need to pee. I can do most of it myself, but I need help to get there, you know. I just didn't want to ask the others."

Hiccup could see her blush, and he was happy that she couldn't see HIM blush.

"Oh, ah, of course," he stammered. "That makes sense, you've been in bed all day and you can't see where you're going. Ahh, yes. Right. Sure. Um, how would you like to do this?"

Astrid giggled a little at his discomfort, which was a sound Hiccup liked to hear.

"Actually, I was thinking Toothless could take me. He knows the way, and, well, he's not any of you."

Hiccup again found himself nodding before he remembered that Astrid couldn't see him nod. "That makes sense. I mean, of course I would have helped in any way I could, but you're right, this way is better. This is far better. This way I don't actually have to..."

Astrid cut him off. "It's fine Hiccup. I understand. But I also really need to go. Toothless?"

Toothless came over and nudged her hand, getting it into a position so she could feel his head and back, and where the saddle he always wore was. She swung a leg over herself and settled onto his back.

"We'll be right back, Hiccup. Don't go anywhere!"

"I won't, don't you worry. I'll be planted right on this chair. No sirree, I'm not going anywhere. The one legged man is taking a load off."

And it seemed that even before Hiccup was done rambling Toothless was coming back with Astrid, who looked far more comfortable. She slid off of Toothless's saddle and held her hands in front of her. Hiccup took them and started to guide her back to her bed.

"Hiccup, I've been in bed all day. Would you mind if we sat somewhere else for a little while?"

Hiccup, still holding her arms, put one of her hands on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. "This way, young lady."

The only other place to sit was the dining room table, so he got Astrid settled. "Are you hungry at all? It looks like someone has made stew, by the looks of it." He guessed his father had made both batches for each of them.

"That sounds great, thanks. Help yourself to some as well."

Hiccup had already had a bowl, but he took one over for Astrid. He got her a spoon and she had just started eating when they heard a Deadly Nadder's cry from outside.

"Oh, Stormfly, I hope she's ok!" Astrid jumped up from the table and would have tried to go around it had Hiccup not put his hands back on her shoulders to remind her to stay where she was.

"Stormfly is fine. Gobber took care of her, and my dad was going to use her to get Gothi here faster. I bet that means your medicine is here. Here, sit down again."

Just as Astrid settled again Stoick came in holding a bucket and rags. He seemed surprised to see Astrid at the table, but the shock wore off quickly.

"Ah, good Astrid, you're awake. I've brought Gothi's medicine. She says it should work tonight, but you do have to keep the rag on your eyes all night. I'll just soak one now, then I can either tie it around your head like a blindfold, or you can lay down again and just let it lay there."

"I'd rather sit and eat, so I guess tie it like a blindfold. Thanks, Stoick. And thanks, Hiccup." Her hand groped around the table until it found Hiccup's small one. "I never did thank you for saving my life last night. And thank goodness for your exercises yesterday! I knew someone would come and get me, so I wasn't scared at all about falling. It just hurt so much all of a sudden that I was scared I was dying from that."

With that Stoick tied a rag around her head, and she started to lean in to eat her stew. Pretty soon the warm bowl of stew, the scent coming from the rag, and the healing her body had had to do took a toll on her. Hiccup helped her back to bed. He tucked her in and sat down, ready to wait until morning again. Toothless was still asleep nearby. Stoick bade him good night and left, taking the rest of the medicine with him. Stormfly was in her stable outside. If it hadn't been for the rag on Astrid's eyes to remind him what was at stake if the medicine didn't work for some reason, he would have once again felt very content with his world. Well, except for the chair underneath him. Nothing could make him content with that chair. But it would work for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a long night, full of pacing around Astrid's house, cuddling with Toothless when the chair got to be too much, and just standing staring at Astrid as she slept. But when the sun came up and she started to stir he was awake and ready.

"Astrid? It's Hiccup, I'm still here."

"I know it's you, silly. I can hear your leg walking around." She yawned and stretched. "Do you think I can take this rag off now? My eyes feel weird and tingly."

"Gothi said by about this time today, so yeah. Here, let me help you untie it." He reached behind her head and undid the knot his father had done up the night before. His father was stronger, but he had smaller fingers to get in there. The knot finally slipped out, along with a few blond strands that had come loose from her braid. Astrid kept her eyes pinched shut, even though the rag was gone from her face.

"Astrid, turn toward my voice, please?" Hiccup asked. He wanted to see the skin along her face. To his great relief it looked completely normal.

"Ok, go ahead and try opening your eyes. Tell me what you can see." He held up two fingers in front of Astrid's face.

Slowly, Astrid opened her eyes and blinked several times. Already to Hiccup they looked better. They weren't red anymore, and he could see her focusing. He watched her face as she gave him a relieved smile.

"Two. You're holding up two fingers." Her entire body seemed to sag as the realization hit her that her vision was back, and it was absolutely fine. Her face crumpled and again she pulled her hands to her eyes.

Scared that she was immediately relapsing Hiccup was at her side and pulling her hands from her face. "Astrid, it's ok. Open your eyes again. Look at me?"

She did, and Hiccup was surprised to see that they were full of tears.

"I'm ok, Hiccup. I was just so scared. If I couldn't see... A Viking who loses an arm or a leg can still fight. You're proof of that. So's Gobber. But a Viking who can't see? What good is that? What would I have done if I couldn't see anything?" With that the last day's fears came pouring out and she cried into Hiccup's shoulder. He held her and pat her back somewhat awkwardly at first. Then when he remembered that this was Astrid he enveloped her in a more meaningful hug.

"Let it out. It's ok to be scared sometimes. The bravest of people still feel fear, they just work through it. And you're one of the bravest people I know, Astrid Hofferson."

He held her for a few more minutes as she composed herself. She pulled back with her hands on his shoulders, then leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's for everything. Thanks."

"Hey, if it means I get a kiss without getting a punch, you can go blind any time, milady."

For that remarked he earned himself a punch to the shoulder.

"Ow, and there is it. Astrid, back to normal."

She smiled at him.

"C'mon, let's get back to riding dragons."

She took his hand, called to Toothless, and bounded out into the sunlight, eager to see everything the world had to offer again.


End file.
